


Reach Out and Touch Someone

by Sculder (Philer4Ever)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dildos, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, M/M, Male Slash, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philer4Ever/pseuds/Sculder
Summary: Walter and Fox reach out and touch each other-- from a distance.





	Reach Out and Touch Someone

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in the early '90's, when cell phones weren't very popular yet...hence the landline in the story.

It was a hot muggy night. Fox found it unbearable. He took two cold showers during the time he'd been home. Usually he would put on the air conditioner, but it wasn't working. He remembered the last time this happened: Walter had placed a large bath towel on the bed then told him to strip and lie down on it. Then Walter rubbed ice cubes all over his naked body. Fox found this to be a welcome relief, especially when the cold ice melted down the crack of his ass. 

Fox longed for this to happen now, but it couldn't. Walter wasn't coming home tonight. He was away at a week-long seminar. This would be the first time they’d been apart since they became lovers. He thought about sleeping on the couch while Walter was away, but felt that by being in their bed he would feel close to him. He could smell him on the sheets and pillow. He had even taken to hugging Walter's pillow while he slept.

Fox removed his clothes and found it too hot to even wear his boxers, so he decided to go without. He grabbed a glass from the kitchen filling it with iced tea and lots of ice. He took it to the bedroom and stretched out on a towel he had placed on the bed. After downing the iced tea, Fox took out the ice cubes and laid them on his hot sweaty body. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine Walter putting them there. He was momentarily cooled, but it wasn't the same. He wanted Walter to be there. 

Fox glanced at the night stand clock -- it was 9:50 PM. The night was still kinda' young and he knew the seminar would be done for the day. He reached for the receiver and pressed speed dial. 

After a few rings, Walter answered.

"Hey you," Walter said with a smile.

"Hey, yourself. Whatcha' doin'? Fox asked, stretching his naked body lazily.

"I'm lying here thinkin' about you," he answered, getting comfortable on the bed.

"Really?" Fox inquired while rubbing the melting cubes over his belly and chest.

"Really. What are *you* doin'?" 

"Me? Well, I'm just lyin' here, too...thinkin' about you."

"So, we're thinkin' about each other. You missin' me?" Walter asked, removing his glasses, placing them on the nightstand.

"Hell yeah. It's hot as hell in here," Fox, said, rubbing the remains of the ice over his face.

"Central air's not working again?" Walter asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah, and I'm dying."

"Did you try some ice?"

"I did, but it's not helping," Fox pouted.

"It helped when I did it to you."

"Yeah, because you put it on me."

"Fox, ice is ice. It should still make you feel cool no matter who puts it on you."

"Well, it's not." Pout still intact.

Walter could hear the pout on his lover's lips. 

"I think you need something to take your mind off the heat. What are you wearing?" 

"Melted ice," Fox answered with a grin. 

Walter felt his cock twitch at the thought of his lover lying there naked and wet.

"What are *you* wearing?" Fox asked.

"Well, the central air is working fine in my room. After my shower, I pulled on a pair of boxers and a robe."

"The silk white ones with the blue pin stripes?"

"Yeah-- how did ya' know?" Walter asked, genuinely surprised.

"Those are the ones I gave you for Christmas. You said you loved them and would wear them every chance you got."

"I do love them. I wanted to be reminded of you while I was away," Walter blushed.

"Oh Walter, you do love me!" Fox teased.

"You're silly, you know that?

"Yeah, I know. Lose the robe," Fox ordered.

"What for?"

"Just lose it. You'll find out why."

Walter sat up and slipped off his robe, throwing it on the bed, while holding the receiver.

"Now what?"

"Are you lying on your back?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now, take your right hand and put it down the front of your boxers," Fox commanded as he leisurely stroked his own cock.

Walter put the receiver in his other hand and slid his right hand into his boxers. "I did it. Do you want me to grab myself?"

"Did you hear me tell you to grab yourself?"

"No."

"Then don't. I'll tell you what to do next. You just let you hand lie still on your genitals," Fox said, continuing to fondle himself.

"What are you doing?" Walter asked.

"I'm jerking myself off. Here listen," Fox put the receiver near his groin and resumed jerking off.

Walter listened intently to the sounds of his lover pleasuring himself. Mulder used his pre-cum to lubricate his penis, so Walter could hear skin rubbing skin. He brought the receiver back to his mouth.

"Did you hear that? That's how much I'm missin' you," Fox grinned.

"I'm missin' you, too. Can I let you hear?" Walter asked anxiously.

"Please."

Walter slid his boxer's down and placed the receiver near his penis. He had gotten the complimentary bottle of lotion from his hotel bathroom and lubed his penis with it.

Fox listened to Walter jerking off for him. He'd squeezed his scrotum, then go back to sliding his hand up and down on his cock. Walter brought the receiver back up to his mouth.

"God, I'm getting so hard."

"Me, too. I wish I could feel your hardness inside my ass," Fox said, bucking his hips off the bed.

Walter took his boxers off then began to jerk himself off again while holding the receiver with his other hand. 

"Fox, are you in our bedroom?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Reach inside the nightstand and get that dildo I got you for your birthday."

A demonic grin came across his face as he took out the rubber penis. 

"Got it."

"Put the phone down and work some lube into your ass." 

Fox placed the receiver on the bed, then took the bottle of lube from the nightstand and squeezed some on two fingers. He inserted his fingers into the tight orifice, twisting and turning them.

"Done!" Fox exclaimed triumphantly, speaking into the receiver again.

"Okay, now lift your legs and spread them. After you've done that, put the dildo at your hole. Have you done that?"

Fox put the receiver back on the bed and did as he was told.

"Yeah-- please let me put it in!" Fox begged, licking his lips. 

"Not until I tell you." Walter placed his receiver on his bed and slid his hand up and down his hardening cock. Once he was sufficiently hard, he spoke into the receiver and told Fox to close his eyes and push in the dildo.

Fox quickly obliged. The dildo slid easily inside his slick ass. Once in, he kept it still.

"Done," he said, bending his head to speak into the receiver.

"Okay, now I'm inside you. Do you feel me?"

"God yes! You feel so good! You're so big and hard," Fox gasped. "Please fuck me."

"You want to be fucked?" Walter asked, breathless as he continued to stroke himself.

"Yes, please Walter!" Fox was anxiously biting his bottom lip.

"I'm fucking you now... slowly," Walter moved his hand on his own cock languidly.

Fox moved the dildo back and forth in his ass slowly. The sensation was incredible, almost as good as the real thing...almost.

"Faster, please Walter, go faster," Fox whimpered.

Walter changed the pace and began to rub his penis faster. 

"I'm fucking you faster now."

Fox moved the dildo faster in his ass. He began to pant and moan, while his body writhed on the bed. 

"Harder, Walter! Fuck me harder!"

Now each man's hand was moving like a piston, their hips bucking off their beds. Fox thrusting the dildo in and out of his ass and Walter pumping his cock like there was no tomorrow. Fox's cock began to ache with need.

"Walter, please touch my cock!"

"I'm jerking you off now," Walter said lustily.

Fox began pumping his cock with one hand, while continuing to thrust the dildo in and out of his ass with the other. It was a sight to behold - too bad Walter wasn't there to behold it.

"Mmm, Walter, you're making me cum!" Fox groaned.

"You're tight ass is making me cum, too...ahhhh!"

Suddenly, both men shuttered and cried out. Every sound captured in their phone's receiver. Warm semen squirted onto Walter's hand and belly. The same happened to Fox, at the very same time. The distant lover's laid there exhausted, sated and panting hard.

After wiping his hand and belly with a towel, Fox picked up the receiver again. He shouted in it for Walter to pick up his receiver. 

"I've never been fucked so good. Thank you," Fox gasped as he pulled the dildo out of his butt.

"I think you can thank your own hand for that," Walter admitted breathlessly.

"You were the one telling me what to do and how to do it. It was all you, big guy," Fox stated, grinning.

"Well, I've never cum so hard. You were incredible!"

"Thank you. It was my pleasure," Fox said pridefully. After a pause, he somberly added, "I really miss you".

"I really miss you too, babe. I'll be home soon."

"Can we do this again tomorrow night?" Fox asked, rolling onto his stomach.

"Yeah, sure. I'll call you around this time, okay?" Walter asked, sitting up and suddenly feeling very sticky.

"Great, around this time would be fine."

"I was thinking I'd call you in the morning for a quickie before you go to work," Walter suggested, with a smile.

"No. I don't want a quickie, Walter. I'd prefer a longie," Fox said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"How about a quickie in the morning and a longie in the evening?" Walter asked, sitting on the side of the bed, with receiver in hand.

"Now ya' talkin'! Then I'll call you tomorrow night."

"Okay. Now I want you to do something that's going to sound strange," Walter informed.

"Oooo, strange - I like strange!" Fox grinned.

"Yeah, I know. We're going to pretend we're kissing one another through the receiver. Shut your eyes," Walter commanded.

"Oh my God! You're so fucking corny!" Fox exclaimed, laughing into the receiver.

"Just do it," Walter said, frowning.

Fox closed his eyes, then puckered his lips and waited for further instruction from his lover.

Since this was the hotel phone he was using, Walter decided to sanitize the mouth piece of the receiver with hand sanitizer first. 

"Now, let's kiss one another passionately. Just pretend you're kissing my lips right now."

With their eyes closed, the lover's pretended to kiss each other - even using their tongues. They both knew this was incredibly silly, but they didn't care. They wanted to make this scenario as real as possible. They both exaggerated kissing sounds. Slurping sounds could be heard coming from each receiver as well as a lot of moaning.

Fox stopped first, sighing loudly. "That was really weird, but nice Walter-- I still wish I could feel your real lips."

"I know… me, too… but we'll be together soon. Now-- get some sleep. I'm going to be calling you early in the morning."

"I'll try, but I think I'm too anxious to sleep," Fox admitted.

"Well, if you don't, you'll oversleep and miss my call. So I would suggest you get your ass to bed and get some sleep," Walter commanded, as he stood up.

"Okay Walter, I'll go to sleep. I don't want to miss your call. Good night."

"Good night, babe. Sleep tight."

"You, too." Fox placed the receiver back on its stand, disconnecting himself from his lover.

He sat on the side of the bed for a while before getting up to take a quick shower, then returning to bed. He lay awake for a while before falling asleep. When he did fall asleep, he dreamt of his lover lying next to him. They made love and had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Fox opened his eyes and noticed he was still alone, with a massive hard-on. After rubbing one out, he sighed then promised himself he would try to be patient until his lover came back. Soon his dream would come true and they would be in each other's arms for real.

The End


End file.
